The invention relates to an apparatus for welding tubular plastic parts that includes clamping devices for retaining the plastic tubular parts coaxially with each other and of which clamping devices at least one is axially displaceable with a hand lever, and a heating ray emitting heating device movable to a position between the ends of the tubular parts for contactless heating of the ends.
EP-A2-0167870 discloses a hand-held apparatus of the above-mentioned type that can be used for welding tubular parts having a small diameter. An error-free operation of this apparatus for obtaining substantially faultless welds is hardly possible because necessary control elements and an integrated machining of the tubular ends are absent.
German patent 2,212,055 discloses a welding apparatus in which heating of welding surfaces is effected by a contact with a heating element. The drawback of this method consists in a possible soiling of the heating surfaces of the heating element. In this apparatus, for moving the workpiece surfaces into engagement with the heating surfaces of the heating element, a reciprocal control of carriage displacement is necessary. To achieve quality welds, very expensive control elements for automatization of the welding process are required.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is an apparatus and method of the above-mentioned type that would permit obtaining of a substantially faultless welding connection despite use of a manual control and without utilization of expensive automatic control elements, and would also exclude continuation of a faulty operation.